


Letters to Dean

by Alltimedreamcatcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letters, M/M, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltimedreamcatcher/pseuds/Alltimedreamcatcher
Summary: Michael having taken over Dean, Castiel is left with a broken heart. Six months later, he writes a letter to Dean.





	Letters to Dean

Dear Dean,

I know you probably won’t read this but I want to write it anyway. Ever since we got out of Purgatory, I’ve been hearing your prayers and your longing constantly. You were always in my head, not that I complain. Even after all these years I still believe your prayers might be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard, they’re like music to my ears. I can’t hear anything anymore, which means Michael took over, like I knew he would. I felt it as soon as it happened. Your prayers just sudently stopped and I knew you were gone.

 

It’s been 6 months. Six long and excruciating months since I last saw you. I miss you, Dean. I miss talking to you, I miss making you smile, I miss making you laugh, I even miss seeing you eating pie. I have been alive longer than you can possibly imagine. I have seen many things and made many mistakes. I have a lot of regrets, believe it or not, but my biggest regret is not having told you how I feel about you.

 

I’m in love with you, Dean Winchester. I wish I could change the way things happened that night, with Michael. I wish I had told you about my feeling before you were taken away from me. I regret so many things Dean. I don’t know if you feel the same. Gabriel says you do but you’ve never expressed any interest in men, and, even if I don’t technicaly have a gender, my vessel is still male.

 

I wish you were here, to keep me from doing something stupid again. I need you, Dean. You keep me sane. I love you so much it hurts. I hate being without you, not being able to be close to you.

 

Sam and I have a plan. We’re going to take on Michael and do whatever it takes to get you back. I just want you back. I don’t care what I have to sacrifice, I will do whatever it takes to hold you one more time, just for a brief second, even if you don’t like me back.


End file.
